The Schwartzwind Chronicles
by FlankerFan
Summary: A series of oneshots, missing scenes and alternate endings in the Soul Calibur universe. Siegfried-centric. Slow updates.
1. Wary of its power

**This was inspired by Siegfried's bio on the official site and Soul Calibur V's story video. It was interesting to try and see what reasons Siegfried have to choose not to use Soul Calibur anymore.**

Wary of its power…

Siegfried allowed himself a small breather as the battle around him started to die down. The Schwartzwind mercenaries were cleaning out the remains of the gang of malfested, which attacked the small town. Fires, however, still ravaged throughout the streets and here and there surviving malfested banded together in an attempt to fight their way out of the town. For the townspeople it was pure luck that Schwartzwind was near and they noticed the fires, or the malfested would have left nothing but ashes by the morning.

The knight knocked down a crystallized creature he was fighting a few moments ago. The being that reminded him of the Lizardman fell, and shattered into several pieces. Siegfried looked away from the crystals, as he tried to clear his head of the unpleasant memory of his last battle with Azure Nightmare.

It was two years already. Two years since he had destroyed Nightmare and Soul Edge. He believed that once the monster is destroyed, peace will return to the land. How naïve he was. Without the Azure Knight to guide them, the army of malfested spread form Ostrheinsburg throughout Europe, killing and pillaging everything around them.

Siegfried heaved Soul Calibur on his back, where the spirit sword attached itself to his crystal armor. The knight still had doubts about the blade after his battle with Nightmare. He was more than slightly shocked when the sword that was believed to be the complete opposite of Soul Edge tried to possess him. And in the worst possible moment too. It was only Siegfried experiences with the possession that he recognized what the blade attempted, and was able to force its hold off him. Nearly cost him his life, as Nightmare chose the precise moment to lunge at him. It was only Siegfried fast reflexes that allowed him to dodge the strike from the cursed sword and strike back, piercing both Soul Edge's eye and Nightmare's glowing "core". So far the sword has not attempted to possess him again, but Siegfried no longer heard its voice. The blade still served him well in his mission of fighting against the malfested, but the knight was still wary of the weapon. After all, Siegfried gave an oath to never bend to anyone's will, or any_thing_'s for that matter. Every time he had to pick up Soul Calibur, he remembered his right arm transforming into crystal version of Nightmare's claw. That kept him on the edge whenever he used the weapon. It won't do anyone any good to have a crystal version of Nightmare roaming around.

Siegfried was brought out of his musings by one of his lieutenants, who came to report that the town was almost cleared of the malfested save the ones that ran out of town and into the night. Siegfried ordered the man to start gathering the surviving townspeople and start assisting them in putting down the fires. The Schwartzwind commander himself was going to check the town himself for the clues where this group of malfested originated from and if there could me more of them.

The knight made his way through burning streets, stopping from time to time to check on the dead malfested or on the piece of combat gear scattered around. He found armor and weapons made in all corners of Holy Roman Empire, as well as France, Britain, and some he didn't recognize. These malfested didn't look like any sort of organized force, more like ragtag band brought together by the evil energy, running around without direction, seeking souls for the master that no longer was among the living. Of course, unlike two years ago, Siegfried was not so naïve to think that Soul Edge was gone forever. The evil sword was already shattered at least twice before and it came back both times.

A glimmer of metal in one of the more shadowed alleys caught his attention. The knight stepped in the alley only to discover a sharp tip of the blade pointed at him. Siegfried's hand darted to the hilt of Soul Calibur before he was able to see his assailant better in the darkness. It was a youth, just a kid, looking no more than thirteen or fourteen. Dressed in simple shirt and pants, with some sort of torn purple coat that was slightly big for him, he held a medium length sword with big cross grip, pointing the blade on Siegfried. The knight noted that while the boy's grip was slightly off, he held the sword as someone who had to use it before. To Siegfried's memory, he was about the same age, when he started developing his fighting style.

Behind the boy, deeper in the shadows stood a hooded girl, who looked about the same age. Shadows covered her so she was barely visible. The girl was clutching something wrapped in cloth to her chest. It was too small to be a baby so Siegfried assumed that could be either some animal or item. The knight took his hand off the sword's hilt and held them before him to show he meant no harm to the duo in the alley.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not an enemy" - he said in a calm voice. "I'm not going to harm you".

The young warrior's eyes narrowed at Siegfried, but he lowered the sword slightly, expecting the other man make the next move. As the knight made a step closer, he felt slight traces of dark energy coming from the boy and the girl. At the same moment he felt Soul Calibur on his back awaken and its feminine voice sounded inside Siegfried's head for a first time since his battle with Nightmare.

"They are tainted. Malfested. Strike them down".

"No", Siegfried mentally argued with the spirit sword. "They are just kids".

"They will grow up, then will be overtaken by darkness and kill those who are around them at the time. That is the destiny of everyone touched by Soul Edge".

"Isabella resisted the cursed sword. And she was _born_ with its darkness in her".

"Do not speak about that being to me! You should have stuck her down too, by my words". – The mental voice of the sword was raised in anger.

"I will _not_ harm them". Siegfried growled at the blade.

"Then I'll take the decision from you". Soul Calibur responded in calm voice.

At the same time Siegfried's eyes glowed blue and crystals started to cover his right arm again. The boy and the girl were knocked back by the powerful energy that started to gather around the knight. They looked in fear at the imposing figure that drew a glowing crystal sword from his back and made a step towards them. However immediately after that the energy started to die down and the knight staggered in his step.

"No". – A rasped voice escaped his lips. "Never again…"

Siegfried fell to one knee, the glow in his eyes fading.

"Never again…" – he whispered. "…will I bend to _anyone's_ will."

"Then you are on your own from now on".

His breath came in rasps, as the glow in the Soul Calibur's "core" faded with the sword's parting words. Then the crystals started to fall off his armor, signifying the knight's loss of the spirit sword's favor. Taking a few deep breaths, Siegfried used now dormant Soul Calibur to haul himself back on his feet.

"It's over now". – He said to the kids, as he stood up. "I'm sorry".

At that exact moment he heard a roar behind him. Turning around he noticed a creature breaking through the wall of one of the burning buildings. It landed just before the entrance of the alley Siegfried and the kids were standing in. After landing the being took a sniff of the air giving Siegfried a moment to assess the enemy. It was one of those poor souls on whom malfestation took complete hold. They were bigger than golem Astaroth and much less intelligent. Not having enough mind to even use a battle axe or a hammer these giants used crude clubs, made out of small trees with branches torn off. They reminded Siegfried of trolls or ogres from old wives' tales. On course these malfested were not old tales, but rather humans warped by the darkness of the evil sword.

"Damn". – The knight said under his breath.

If he was alone, he could have taken on the giant, without power of Soul Calibur. But with those kids in the alley he couldn't allow himself to move anyway he wanted if fear of the monster either attacking them, with him out of the way, or a stray hit landing on them when Siegfried dodged.

"Get out of here". – He yelled to the kids without turning around and raising Soul Calibur at his opponent.

The "troll" raised its club but before it could even connect with crystal sword, a white something darted past the knight and knocked the malfested away. Only a second later Siegfried was able to make out his mysterious ally. It was a white wolf-like spirit without legs. The wolf's form emanated bluish mist and seemed to have metallic crescent impaled through its chest. Despite resembling a wolf, the spirit fought with its fists. And if Siegfried was seeing right, was quite a fist-fighter.

Another projectile flew at the malfested, now it was some sort of orb that struck the creature's face, distracting it from the wolf spirit. This allowed the wolf to deliver a solid punch to the "troll's" stomach. As the beast doubled over, Siegfried shook himself out of stupor and rushed the malfested monster, plunging Soul Calibur deep into its ribcage. The "troll" let out a dying roar and fell to the ground, its sheer mass ripping crystal sword out of the knight's hands.

As Siegfried turned around to check on the kids he saw the boy standing on his hand and knees and breathing heavily, the girl was crouched beside him, with a worried expression on her face. Beside them floated a reddish-purple orb that has struck the "troll's" face during the fight.

"I'm fine, Viola. Just let me catch my breath a little". – The boy said.

As Siegfried approached, they stood up looking uncertainly at him.

"Thank you". – The knight said, having already guessed where the wolf spirit came from. "Doubt I could kill it without your help".

The girl looked at him strangely then said in an emotionless tone: "You have walked path of darkness and bloodshed, you have walked path of light and purity, now you stay on the crossroad again".

Siegfried was taken aback slightly. He had enough experience to know that the girl was a seer. But what was she doing here during the attack? She should have foreseen it and leave the town before the malfested even came.

"Viola", - The boy whispered to her. "Please, be quiet".

The girl just shook her head, before helping him to his feet with an amused smile.

"Wife?" – Siegfried asked the boy. [See A.N. below].

"Who? Viola? Nah… She's my friend. Met her about half a year ago on the road. We're traveling together ever since". – The boy failed to see Viola's face falling slightly.

"What were you doing here, with a seer no less? Should have enough time to make your way outta here". – Siegfried asked.

"Blind and deaf". – The girl, Viola, answered instead. "The wolf and the moth cried "wolf", but wax was in the ears, eyes were folded and the hearts locked. And then stones flew".

"Tried to warn them, huh?"

"Yeah". – The boy replied. "Didn't do much good to them. Or us, for that matter. Hey, can you escort us to the gate? We're not really welcome here right now".

"My men and I will, probably, be staying here until the morning". – Siegfried said. "If you want to, you can stay with us, until then and leave the town by the morning. Doubt anyone here will dare to attack us".

"Don't you afraid we'll slit all your throats in your sleep? We're not normal you know". – The boy gestured to the floating orb with his hand.

"I've had the same darkness in me, probably much worse. If I was given a chance then you deserve the same".

"What do you say, Viola?" – The boy tuned to his companion.

"The Eagle is on the crossroads now, but all his paths are of the strife and battles. Follow now, shall not leave the flock, shall share the strife. But will belong, the Black Wind accept the wolf and the moth".

"Guess we'll stick with you, then". – The boy picked up his sword from the ground.

"Good. I'm Siegfried Schtauffen, commander of Schwartzwind". – The knight walked up to the dead giant to take back Soul Calibur.

"You already know Viola. I'm going by Z.W.E.I." – The boy fell into step, Viola following half a step back.

Siegfried stepped on the "troll's" chest and pulled Soul Calibur free. The trio then made their way to the main group of Schwartzwind soldiers. Some of the townspeople glared at Z.W.E.I. and Viola, but the presence of intimidating knight was enough to cool off even the most hotheaded ones.

While the young people were making themselves comfortable in one of the small inns that was occupied by Schwartzwind, Siegfried put the Soul Calibur on the floor in the room reserved for him and sighed. He's going to have to retrieve his old sword, Requiem, form main camp, and probably get new armor as well. He did not doubt that when Soul Edge reappeared, Soul Calibur will awaken too. He just hoped that whomever the spirit sword chose as its wielder had enough willpower to resist its hold. Siegfried himself doubted that he could put his trust in Soul Calibur again. Requiem will have to do, even against the next Nightmare incarnation, Siegfried would just have to become stronger. His oath was more important than power boost granted by the spirit sword.

"Never again". – He whispered. "Never again".

**Author's notes: In late XVI century, (and until around end of XIX century) fourteen years was perfectly acceptable marriage age. Just remember "Romeo and Juliet". Siegfried probably avoided marriage as his father was away and he spent all his time with Schwartzwind. Then, "Soul Blade" happened. Not sure why Sophitia remained unmarried for so long, but it probably have something with being a chosen of Hephaestus.**

**As for Z.W.E.I. and Viola's ages, they look around the same age and we know that Viola (as Amy) is around twelve in Soul Calibur IV. This story happens two years later, which means, they're around fourteen. From Siegfried's POV, they'll still be kids, however.**


	2. The battle of Ostrheinsburg

**A\N: **

**The chapter describes the final of the battle of the Ostrheinsburg Castle in Soul Calibur. There are some mentions of Siegfried\Sophitia (I like the pairing). You have been warned.**

* * *

**The battle of Ostrheinsburg.**

A girl was lying against a wall in a castle's courtyard, trying to catch her breath. Her shield was lying discarded a few feet from her and what was left of her sword was clutched in her hand. Despite being created by the god of forgery himself, it was not able to stand full force impact from the cursed blade of Soul Edge. Her other hand was holding a deep gash on her body. Not a fatal wound, not crippling even, she managed to dodge just in time to avoid her entrails spilled all over the courtyard. But it still left her in no condition to fight, or run for that matter. And with the opponent like hers, it could very much be a death sentence.

As the looming figure of the Azure Knight advanced on her, she knew that these were probably her last moments. While her friend Taki was an able fighter, she had to go alone against four opponents right now, one of whom was the former master of Soul Edge. The girl raised her green eyes to meet Nightmare's glowing ones, the only part of his face, hot obscured by the helmet. She did not need to see his face though, his fighting style said more to her than anything else could. After all he was the one who taught a baker's daughter how to read her opponent in battle. Maybe it was still not too late for him, the girl mused, maybe there still was something left of the young man she knew.

"Siegfried" – she said. "Look at me. Don't you remember me? It's me, Sophitia."

The knights steps slowed slightly and he didn't raise his blade, opting to stare at her instead. The aura of darkness and dread around him diminished slightly. Sophitia took this as a good sign and continued to talk.

"Please, Siegfried. Please, stop this madness. Remember all the time we spent together. Just drop this… thing and come back. Come back to me."

Nightmare stopped for a moment, then shook his head as if trying to clear the confusion. Then he looked at his right "hand", a malformed three-fingered claw, and muttered something that sounded like "Pater" (1). A second later the dark aura returned full force.

"There is… no turning back" – The knight said, while raising his sword.

Luckily for Sophitia, that momentary distraction was enough for two more people to run into the courtyard. Nightmare swiftly turned around to look at the newcomers, who pulsed with aura opposite to his own. A small slim girl with short brown hair, wielding a thin sword and a young man with a scar on his cheek, armed with combat staff. The staff-wielder took in the scene before him and spoke to his companion, without moving his gaze from Nightmare's menacing form.

"Xianghua, go help the girl, I'll deal with him"

"But Kilik…" – the girl started to protest, only to be cut off by her companion.

"I'll be fine. Go."

With those words Kilik rushed at Nightmare, staff held in ready position. Xianghua followed his for a moment before running to where Sophitia was lying and examining her wound. Even while she did that, her eyes still often flickered to where two warriors were locked in fierce combat. Sophitia couldn't blame her. After all, her own gaze was directed the same way. She just hoped that there could be a way to free Siegfried from the evil sword without killing him.

~~o~~

Kilik dodged another wide swing of his opponent's blade and jumped backward to better access the situation. He did not risk being in the range of Soul Edge's reach while doing that. Any other sword, he would risk blocking, but with enormous size of the cursed sword he doubted that even the holy relic, such as Kali-Yuga could stand a full-out blow.

At the same moment Nightmare took charge at him again, this time delivering a low strike and forcing Kilik to jump over the blade. As soon as his feet touched the ground the young warrior struck at his opponent's helmet, causing Nightmare to stagger back slightly. Kilik's follow-up strike however, was beaten away with ease by Azure Knight's mutated arm. Then the warrior had to duck almost to the floor level to avoid being cut in half by monstrous blade. Unfortunately, this left Kilik open to one of the fiercest kick he had ever received. He barely avoided the armored foot's collision with his head, but the hit nearly broke his clavicle and sent him flying.

Landing on his back, Kilik had to roll over as Soul Edge crashed into the courtyard floor his body occupied just a moment ago. The young warrior jumped to his feet in one gracious flip and dodged to the right as Nightmare swung his cursed blade once again. Kilik's dodge was rightly calculated, Nightmare was left-handed, and with his heavy sword occupying his hand, he was unable to block Kilik's series of quick jabs at his head and torso. He did manage to block the finishing swing to the legs, however, by letting Soul Edge take the impact.

Kilik retreated to the safe distance again. The duel went well over two minutes and he was beginning to get winded. Unlike his opponent, who was seemingly unaffected by facing him, even immediately after the previous battle. That meant wearing him down was not an option. In addition, Kali-Yuga, a combat staff, while a great weapon against most opponents was significantly less effective against the heavily-armored knight. Most points of the body that would be targets to staff attacks were covered by the armor and those few left open did not allow for a knockout hit. It was time to use the technique Kilik learned from his master.

The technique allowed him to concentrate his spiritual energy on the tips of his weapon, effectively turning staff into a spear. This was a risky trick, as he needed a moment to concentrate the power, which left him vulnerable to attack. The only logical way Kilik could see himself succeeding, was using the technique as a counter, and that meant giving his opponent a chance to strike at him. Considering that Nightmare was unnaturally fast with his weapon, the risk was heavy.

Not waiting for his opponent to make the first move, Kilik closed in again. He delivered the horizontal swing to the Azure Knight's armored side, which was blocked. The following overhead swing of Soul Edge was already expected and Kilik once again dodged right, gathering his spiritual power on Kali-Yuga's tip and thrusting it between Nightmare's chest plate and tasset, into the gap that was protected only by chainmail. His strike was true, surrounded by ghostly flames, the staff's tip pierced the thin metallic rings of chainmail and went deep into Azure Knight's flesh.

Nightmare let out a growl before staggering and dropping Soul Edge, both his hand trying to cover the wound, once Kilik withdrew Kali-Yuga from it. As soon as the staff was out, the knight fell onto one knee, still holding his hands to his side. Kilik raised Kali-Yuga for finishing blow when something else happened. A wall of fire and wind sent Kilik flying through the courtyard, where he impacted some barrels and crates stacked near one of the walls. As he looked at the source of the dark energy, he saw a being, resembling a skeleton made out of pure fire, advancing on him, and brandishing Soul Edge in its arms. It was the last thing he saw as unconsciousness claimed him.

~~o~~

"Kilik!"

As soon as wave of dark energy washed over the courtyard, Xianghua was on her feet. Kilik, her most precious person, lay there at the mercy of blazing monster, so she didn't hesitate a moment. Running through the courtyard she brandished Krita-Yuga, her treasured sword and placed herself between the fiery being and Kilik's prone form.

The walking inferno paused slightly in its step to regard its newest opponent. Something about this girl, or rather the weapon in her hands, was vaguely familiar to it. Xianghua, seeing her opponent hesitate, took advantage of it and charged at fiery creature. Her blade struck its form and the monster growled in pain. Unfortunately, aside from minor pain Krita-Yuga's strike didn't do any more damage, as the blazing creature grabbed the arm with the offending weapon, causing Xianghua to cry out as fires touched her skin. The monster then struck the Chinese girl in the face with Soul Edge's hilt and tossed her aside.

Only years of training allowed Xianghua to get to her feet despite the scorching pain in her arm. She staggered back, hoping at least to lure that living inferno away from Kilik, if nothing else. With anguished cry, she struck the creature with her sword again. This time it had blocked the offending attack with Soul Edge's blade.

At the second two swords met, something else happened. A flash of blue energy blasted the spirit of Soul Edge backward, sending it tumbling onto the ground. The pain in Xianghua's arm started to fade as the scorch marks began to disappear before her eyes. But the most prominent change was Krita-Yuga. Somehow it had transformed into a different sword. A strange two-pronged blade, made of solid piece of blue metal, with runes carved into along the length.

The aura coming from blue sword not only healed Xianghua's wound, but also replenished her strength, as the girl felt fresh and new. Her confidence returning, she charged the flaming beast again. Dodging a vertical swing of the Soul Edge she swung her new sword at the monster's midsection. This time as her blade slashed at the fiery creature, not only the beast screeched in pain more loudly, but a chunk of fire was flung away from it. It landed on the ground where it quickly burned out, turning into a piece of reddish metal. (2)

The success of her attack renewed Xianghua's vigor even more. She continued her attacks, dodging the huge form of Soul Edge and hacking off more pieces of the living inferno. But, while wary of the monstrous form of cursed blade, Xianghua forgot that the rest of the flaming monster's body was just as dangerous a weapon. So she was caught by surprise when the fiery punch connected with her face, damaging the Chinese girl's eyes and sending her flying. The healing abilities of her blade fixed her eyesight a few seconds later, but the time was already lost. When Xianghua was finally able to see anything beside the white mist, the first thing she saw was the flaming form of her opponent raising the Soul Edge above its head. There was no time to dodge or block, so Xianghua just closed her eyes and waited for the final strike.

The strike had never come. When Xianghua dared to open her eyes, she saw an enormous clawed brown hand holding Soul Edge's blade a few inches from her face. The Chinese girl's eyes widened in surprise, when she recognized to _whom,_ exactly, the hand belonged to. The Azure Knight, apparently somewhat recovered from his wound, grunted before throwing both the evil sword and the monstrosity holding it away. (3)

Xianghua rose to her feet, not about to question her lucky stars why Nightmare decided to come to her rescue. The knight was still not in the best shape, it was clear that the wound was still affecting him, but he stood beside her, bringing his deformed right hand, the only weapon he had, into a defensive stance. The spirit of Soul Edge growled at them before rising into the air and charging at them in a devastating spinning attack.

The girl and the knight dove in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding getting hit by madly spinning blade. As soon as the flaming death passed over them the two were already on their feet. As the monster impacted the wall nearby to the place where the wounded girl laid, Nightmare rushed into her direction. Understanding his intent, Xianghua shouted at the fiery monstrosity drawing its attention. It growled and charged at her, while Azure Knight carefully picked the girl and carried her in few long leaps to the corner of the courtyard that was farthest from the battle.

As he put the wounded girl to the courtyard floor, Nightmare picked up a discarded wooden pole, which was probably left there from the time when Sir Stefan, the previous lord of the Ostrheinsburg, was slain in battle. The pole was not much of a weapon, it broke in half when impacting the flaming creature's head, but it did serve its purpose as a distraction. As the living inferno turned to him, Xianghua delivered a powerful slash to its unprotected side and back. The monster screeched and tried to jump away from both of them, but Nightmare's right arm has already grabbed the distracted creature by its head. Apparently the malformed flesh was resistant to fire, as Azure Knight showed no signs of pain a he squeezed the skull made of fire in its hand.

"Stab it. Now" – Nightmare spoke for the first time since Kilik and Xianghua saw him.

Not willing to lose the advantage, Xianghua drew her arm backwards, the sword in her hand glowed brightly as if concentrating its own power, before the Chinese girl plunged it into the fiery creature.

The screeches that the living inferno made before were dwarfed by the ear-shattering howl it released as the blue sword was thrust through its body. Both Xianghua and Nightmare were knocked away as the creature released one wave of a dark energy after another, while losing pieces of fire it was composed of and clawing at the sword lodged in its chest with the free hand.

Suddenly something else rumbled in the castle as dark tear in the very fabric of reality started to form. The black tear, around human height formed beside the writhing creature. The powerful winds picked up around the courtyard, sucking small debris and burning sparks into the dark void behind. Xianghua found herself being dragged by powerful winds. She tried to grab at the ground but for no avail. Only as she passed the castle well, she felt herself being picked up by a big three-fingered hand. She looked at her side and saw Nightmare who was holding at the stone edge of the well by his human hand.

As she was being suspended in the air Xianghua felt the winds picking up stronger and fiercer. She glanced back and saw that the flaming monster holding near the very edge of the tear, by lodging Soul Edge deep into the ground. It still screeched as it resisted the winds dragging it into the black void. Suddenly the Chinese girl felt herself being lifted up, from her new position she could make out Kilik, struggling to his feed, despite the severe winds. She had a second to ponder the reason why would Nightmare lift her up, when she found herself being launched into Kilik with enough speed to reach him, despite the winds. Naturally, Xianghua screamed as loud as her lungs allowed her during the whole duration of her flight.

~~o~~

Sophitia's attention was snapped from the growing tear in the reality to the screaming feminine figure which flew though the courtyard before impacting into the chest of staff-wielding young man and sending them both tumbling to the ground. The Greek maiden winced, as the two fell to the ground in the tumble of limbs, and grabbed more tightly the protruding stone in the castle wall she sat closest to. The winds were unable to reach her here yet, but with the hole in the world growing bigger and bigger it was only a question of time.

The baker's daughter looked at Nightmare, who still held onto the ledge of the well. The knight's head turned into her direction and their eyes met. To Sophitia's relief the eyes under the helmet were no more Nightmare's glowing red, but Siegfried's blue. Their eyes met for just one moment, but spoke volumes to each other. Immediately after that, the Azure Knight turned away to face still struggling monstrosity. The warrior maiden's relief changed to horror, as the knight began running to the direction of living inferno.

While Soul Edge was lodged into the ground firmly enough, and its spirit despite the pain and weakness, caused by holy blade sticking in its chest, still maintained a strong grip of the sword, it just wasn't enough as the weight of the armored knight running at full inhuman speed was rammed into them. The blade of Soul Edge was torn from the courtyard floor, and the flaming spirit, the evil sword and Nightmare were all sent into the dark void. As soon as they were inside, the tear closed, leaving no trace.

The two young warriors, Kilik and Xianghua if she heard correctly, were approaching her. They helped her on her feet. Sophitia wiped her eyes as the tears were starting to fall from them, when she saw one more figure entering the courtyard from the main castle building. Her skintight suit was torn and she was covered in cuts, mask gone and hair was in disarray, but Taki was still alive and relatively well. As she approached Sophitia, the Greek maiden could only force a few words out of herself.

"Siegfried. He was… Nightmare. Sacrificed himself to stop the monster…" – with those words, Sophitia finally let the tears go.

As Taki reluctantly hugged her crying friend, she looked at Kilik and Xianghua with unspoken question, they grimly nodded.

~~o~~

Four people were leaving Ostrheinsburg castle at the dawn. Sophitia, who was still wiping a tear from her eyes, from time to time. Taki, who was glad that Soul Edge was destroyed, but torn to see her friend grieving. Kilik and Xianghua, both grim as the third man on their team vanished without a trace after destroying Nightmare's golem soldier.

As Sophitia looked at the rising sun she heard quiet steps behind her.

"Sofichia-san, are you fine?" – asked her friend. (4)

"I will be" – the warrior maiden answered. "It still hurts that he's gone forever. But I won't give up, he never did"

"Come on" – Taki said. "We still have a long way to your home".

~~o~~

Deep within Astral Chaos a figure clad in the azure armor pulled the heavy sword onto his back. The blade of Soul Edge was even more damaged then at the day when he found it. If he cared, he would wonder why it happened. As he did not, Siegfried just put the sword on his back, not trusting this place enough to leave the blade here unsupervised. The sword's memories stated that there was an exit somewhere. He began walking.

* * *

**A\N: **

**1) Obviously, "father" in German.**

**2) The game story said that Soul Edge was shattered during this battle. Considering size and forms of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur at the period, this is the only way I can see it happening.**

**3) Nightmare did the same thing to Siegfried during the cutscene in SoulCalibur III, so it's not impossible.**

**4) Naturally, Taki speaks with Japanese accent. The Japanese usually pronounce "ti" as "chi" or "tchi".**


End file.
